Job Specific Card Combinations
This is an album of special card combinations that grant certain bonuses depending on your job class. Archer Combo Anolian, Alligator, Cruiser, Merman & Dragon Tail Combo Effect: Inflict 20% more damage with Long Range Physical attack. AGI+5. DEX+3. Seeking Attack (which never miss its target)+20%. Archer Class: Receive 5% more Experience Points from Brute monsters. Add a chance of auto casting Coma on Brute monster when attacking. Crusader Combo Archdam, Permeter, Freezer & Heater Combo Effect: INT+1. STR+1. DEF+2. SP Recovery+10%. Inflict 10% more damage with Shield Chain and Sacrifice. Reduce Casting Time by 10%. Crusader, Paladin Class: Blesses an Armor with the Holy Property. Merchant Combo Baby Leopard, Raggler, Zipper Bear, Hylozoist & Myst Case Combo Effect: Restore 2 SP every time when attacking. Inflict 20% more damage with Mammonite. LUK+10. Merchant Class: Add a chance of gaining Old Purple Box each time a monster is killed. Reflect single target Magic back at the caster (Success Chance 20%). Magician Combo Bloody Butterfly, Loli Ruri, Parasite, Miyabi Doll, Evil Nymph & Harpy Combo Effect: DEF+5. MDEF+5. Maximum HP+500. Inflict 10% more damage with Fire, Cold and Lightning Bolt skill. Mage Class: MATK+3%. Reduce Casting Time by 15%. Swordsman Combo Freezer, Solider, Assaulter, Permeter & Heater Combo Effect: Add a 0.3% chance of auto casting Level 3 Weapon Perfection on the enemy when attacking. HP Recovery+50%. Maximum HP+20%. STR+10. Add a 30% chance of gaining Red Potion item each time a monster is killed. Swordman Class: Red, Yellow and White Potions restore 50% more HP. Acolyte Combo Geographer, Rideword, Enchanted Peach Tree, Cookie & Fur Seal Combo Effect: VIT+10. Reduce Casting Time by 10%. Acolyte Class: Receive 30% less damage from Demon and Undead monster. Receive 5% more Experience Points from Demon and Undead monsters. Bard & Dancer Combo Green Ferus, Cruiser, Anolian, Alligator & Dragon Tail Combo Effect: DEX+5. Inflict 5% more damage with Arrow Vulcan and inflict 10% more damage with Musical Strike and Throw Arrow. Bard, Dancer, Clown, Gypsy Class: Add a 5% chance of auto casting Level 2 Tarot Card of Fate on the enemy when attacking. Alchemist Combo Holden, Raggler, Zipper Bear, Muka, & Baby Leopard Combo Effect: STR+4. Maximum HP and SP+7%. Inflict 20% more damage with Mammonite. Gain 1 SP every time when the user receives Physical attack on the enemies. Alchemist, Creator Class: Add a 1% chance of auto casting Level 1 Adrenaline Rush on the user when attacking. Add a chance of gaining Glistening Coat or Stem each time a monster is killed. Thief Combo The Paper, Wander Man, Wild Rose, Shinobi & Zhu Po Long Combo Effect: AGI+5. STR+5. Increases Attack Speed by 5%. Movement Speed + 5%. Gain 1 SP every time when attacking. Intimidate Auto-Spell will not function. Thief Class: Allows its user to use certain skills without spending Gemstones. Monk Combo Waste Stove, Rideword, Cookie & Seal Combo Effect: ATK+25. STR+3. Maximum SP+80. Add a 1% chance of auto casting Level 5 Signum Crucis on the enemy when attacking. Inflict 10% more damage with Asura Strike. Monk, Champion Class: Reduce SP Consumption of skills by 10%. Spell casting can not be interrupted. Rogue Combo Whikebain Tres, Stainer, Wander Man, Wild Rose, Shinobi Combo Effect: STR+6. AGI+4. Inflict 10% more damage with Back Stab. Add a 5% chance of auto casting Level 5 Strip Armor on the enemy when attacking if the user has mastered the skill at Level 5. Rogue, Chaser Class: Intimidate Auto-Spell will not function. Reduce SP Consumption of skills by 20%. Sage Combo Yellow Novus, Miyabi Doll, Evil Nymph, Harpy, Bloody Butterfly Combo Effect: INT+3. Inflict 10% more damage with Heaven's Drive and Thunder Storm. Sage, Professor Class: Reflect single target Magic back at the caster (Success Chance 20%). Add a 1% chance of gaining Red Gemstone or Yellow Gemstone item each time a monster is killed. Reduce Casting Time by 20%. Job Specific Card Combinations